ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Laws of the Silver Key
Freehold Laws and Bylaws: Violation of these laws will be brought to the Council of Mercy. Management Retains the Rights of Service: Leaders of the Great Four Seasonal Courts retain the right to admission to their courts, as well as membership. No Lost will be cast out of the Freehold without the Council's agreement, but the Rulers of the Courts may cast anyone they wish out of their court for whatever reason they chose, without interferance of the other Rulers. Non-Disclosure: None shall ensorcell a mortal without seeking permission from the Council first. Representation: Any motley seeking to have a representative on the Council of Mercy must apply with the Sage. No motley may have a member sitting in the Council of Mercy without the seal of the Sage. Revocation of Representation: Only the Sage may revoke it's seal. The Council of Mercy holds no sway nor power over the position of the Freehold Sage. If a seal is revoked the seat on the Council of Mercy is dissolved until such time that the seal is returned. Outside Judgement: The crowned heads of the Great Four Courts may petition the Council of Mercy to allow them to settle a matter within the court it's self. This priviledge is only granted with a majority vote of the Council. Circumventing the Strings: If a matter is petitioned to the Council of Mercy under the auspices of the law of Outside Judgement, that has violated one of The Strings, the Norns will be granted a single temporary seat upon the Council. At no other time may the Norns hold power or sway over a seat on The Council of Mercy. Honor: All members of the freehold retain a right to their honor. Should a member of the freehold feel slighted or insulted he or she may at any time petition the Council of Mercy to grant him a duel against the individual that has slighted or insulted him. Any act of revenge or vengence that is taken against another member of the freehold outside of these sanctions will be considered a hostile act and subject to the jurisdiction of the Council of Mercy's judgement. Breaking the Air: No member of the Silver Key may be tried before the Council of Mercy for breaking a law that was not a law when the crime was committed. No member of the Silver Key may be tried before the Council of Mercy for breaking a law that was enacted or written specifically for the crime that was committed. The Stars: Where the badge of the nautical star in blue with a border of white is seen no member of the Silver Key may enter. Where the badge of the nautical star with a border of gray is seen a member of the Silver Key may enter but is outside of the laws and Strings of the Silver Key. While in a place marked so, they are bound by the laws of the Stardust Sentries whether they know these laws or not. All members of the Silver Key renounce responsibility for the actions of the Silver Sentries while you are in their territory as well as your actions while in their territory. Should a member of the Silver Key go awry of the Stardust Sentries, no member of the Silver Key may come to their aid as in accordance with the Pact of the Night Sky. Territory Wars: All territory wars between motleys will be given audience by the Council of Mercy. The rules of wars between the members of the Silver Key will be unchanged. No member of the Silver Key may kill another in a territory war. Any struck down in battle for territory must immediately leave the battle and not take up aid, sword or allegience until the war is over. terms of yield and surrender must be clearly defined between the leaders of each motley before amnesty for the war will be granted. Once the war is over, the defeated must wait until the cresent moon glows orange to petition the Council to grant them the right to attempt to retake their land. The Various Laws: All members of the Silver Key will abide by the Laws of the Sage, the Laws of the Council, The Strings and should they be a member, the Laws of their Court. Breaking the Laws of the Council and the Sage will be prosecuted before the Council of Mercy. Only when the Laws of the Sage have been violated may the Freehold Sage have a seat on the Council of Mercy. Breaking of the Laws of the Court will be heard by the ruler of that Court and sentences will be carried out according to their customs as long as they do not additionally violate the Laws of the Council and the sentences do not violate the Strings of the Norns. Only the Norns may carry out sentences for the breaking of their Laws. Treason: Treason will be defined as the plotting or collusion to act upon the murder of a seated monarch. It will not be defined as the act of plotting a political coup, nor as an act of sedition. The Strings: No member of the Silver Key may do murder upon another member. No member of the Silver Key may speak to one not of The Silver Key of matters related to Arcadia, The Hedge, The Silver Key or the Markets unless they are sanctioned by the Four Rulers of The Silver Key. Sanctioned: * Staff of Burbik's Mercantile * Staff of The Goblin Markets within the lands of The Silver Key that bare the mark of the Freehold. * The Stardust Sentries * Ensorcelled Mortals Listed Below: * * * *The Oracle No member of the Silver Key may knowingly bring the attention of the Gentry upon the members of the Silver Key, those under it's protection or the enemies thereof. No member of the Silver Key may knowingly abandon another member to an enemy not of The Silver Key. A Norn may only stay her hand at the behest of the Crown. The Laws of the Sage: 1) The Strip of Las Vegas between The Flamingo and Mandalay Bay is our lands. Beyond these places is not our domain. 2) No dueling may be carried out in the territory of The Silver Key unless sanctioned by the Council of Mercy 3) All motley territory boundaries must be clearly marked. 4) When the crescent moon shines on the waters of The Silver Key, no swimming shall be allowed. 5) All motley's marking their territory with their registered badge will honor their homes under the universal laws of Sanctuary. 6) All changelings within another's territory that is marked with a registered badge will adhere to the laws of Sanctuary. Anyone violating these laws while in the territory of another will be subject to the enacter of the law of Sanctuary, it is their perogative to bring this tresspass to the Freehold Sage to be heard by the Council of Mercy. 7) No motley may place the sigil of the Freehold upon a place without the express permission of the Freehold Sage. If permission is given, all members of the Silver Key must adhere to the law of Sanctuary or suffer the judgement of the Council of Mercy. 8) No motley may claim territory without registering it with the Freehold Sage. 9) Any territory war between motleys must be requested audience with the Freehold Sage and granted by the Council of Mercy. 10) No motley or member of the Silver Key may make home nor take hearth from another motley's territory. No doors into or out of another motley's land may be opened. No glamour may be harvested. No contacts garnered. All resources, money, benefits and responsibilities will be the sole property and obligation of the motley who holds the right to that territory. 11) Any member of the Freehold in good standing may register an agreement or bargain struck between themselves and another that does not have the blessing of the Wyrd ((IE: A non-pledge)) with the Sage who will be pledge bound to not reveal its nature to any other but those who made the agreement.